Frozen Kiss
by lightangel333
Summary: The Royal Palace is attacked, the culprits using the power of the Ouin. The princess, Yuki steals the Ouin back, but is transported to the Soul Society. there, she finds friendship, family, and love HitsuxOC
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Me: *Squee*!!!**

**Yuki: What is it now? Did you see a strand of Toshiro's hair**

**Me:... Actually no.**

**Yuki: *raises brow* Then why are you so excited?**

**Me: -_-' Do i ever have a reason when I'm excited.**

**Toshiro: No, you don't.**

**ME: AHH!!! *passes out***

**Yuki:Hehe... Now... for some pay back *pulls out perminent marker***

**Toshiro:... ok... WELL! Lightangel333 doesn't own bleach, but she does own Yuki ;D**

* * *

Yuki ran. She didn't know how far behind her the beast was, but that didn't matter. She looked at the small object in her arm. The Ouin glistened. The girl panted for air as she turned a corner in her castle. _How could this have happened? How did the Ouin end up in Découvrir la Planète? The last mother and father knew, the Ouin was in Loch Noches hidden deep in the White Desert… When did it decide to change dimensions? _Yuki turned another corner and froze.

"Got ya!" a furry hand swept down towards Yuki.

The girl flash stepped away from the mammoth gorilla. Out of all the training Yuki had received from her years at her private Shinigami school, shunop was one of her strongest areas.

Her eyes darted to her right. A bright yellow light was blasted at her. She dodged the blow, easily. She took a breath and kept running. _I have to get out of here! I can't let these grand singe get a hold of the Ouin again. If I do… We'll all die."_

She rounded another corner and saw a stair case. She looked around and saw that the hall was empty, except for her. She stood still. Screams were coming from every direction. Ones she knew, others she couldn't make out. Her head started spinning as the sounds echoed off of the white corridor walls. Then, a faint sound caught her ears.

Yuki side stepped to her right. A crashing sound came from the spot she had just left.

"Hey there, girlie!" the giant gorilla bared his teeth at her.

Yuki gasped and headed towards the stairs.

"Ah, where ya going? Don't you want to play?!" The gorilla laughed a menacing laugh as he leaped at her.

"Get away from me!" Yuki screamed as she got to the stair case. She felt a slight touch on her leg when the Ouin started to glow a purple color.

A bright light filled the air. Yuki was lifted from her familiar surroundings and was tossed through oblivion. She gripped the Ouin tight against her chest as her pink and yellow kimono ripped through the warp.

* * *

Rangiku giggled, "Orihime! You have to visit more often!" She hugged her orange haired friend.

"Yes, you do. Since we have to stay here in the Seireitei and help keep things in order, you have to visit us," Rukia smiled.

"Yeah, it's just hard to because I have to use Ichigo to get the message to you all and you know how he can get," Orihime said.

Ichigo popped his head around the door frame, "I can hear you guys. And I got the message through! It just took a while because Kenpachi wanted to duel again." Ichigo grumbled.

"Well, that's what you get when you visit Ichigo," Renji grinned.

"Captain!" Rangiku jumped up.

Toshiro looked at his lieutenant when he stopped. He had a stack of papers in his hands, "What is it Motsumoto?"

"Orihime and Ichigo are here for a visit!"

Toshiro's facial expression didn't change from its blankness, "Your point?"

"Ah, come on captain, you should visit with us and be normal for once."

Renji and Ichigo snickered.

Toshiro got annoyed, "Motsumoto, I have work to do. I don't have any time to visit, especially since I have your paper work to fill out, again.

"Slacker," Renji joked as Toshiro walked towards his office.

Rangiku flipped her hair over her shoulders, "Shut up Red Pineapple."

"HEY!" Renji was appalled.

Rukia laughed, "Serves you right Renji."

"Any way. But yeah, Karakura Town's been quiet for a couple of days. Not much hollow activity's been going on."  
Orihime nodded, "It worries me. I'm afraid that they'll all attack at once and many lives will be taken."  
Rangiku looked at her, "Don't be worried. The team will come and help you guys if that were to happen. It's our job."

Rukia nodded, "But keep an eye out for any strange activity, just to be safe."

Ichigo sighed and looked at the sky, "What the hell is that?"

The group looked out the door and saw dark clouds forming over Sokyoku Hill.

"Must be a storm," Rangiku simply stated.

Rukia examined the scene more closely as lightning started to appear, "No, there's spiritual pressure coming from the clouds."  
Renji looked at the sky, his mouth slightly open, "Yeah, something's not right."  
Ichigo stood up, "Well, let's go check it out."  
"Sounds like a plan!" Renji jumped up and the two of them started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait for us!" The girls ran after them.

Rangiku's eye's lit up, "We should get Captain Hitsugaya! He'd love this."

"I'm already fallowing you, Rangiku." Toshiro said from behind her.

"EEK!" Rangiku jumped, "Don't scare me like that Captain!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Nice of you to join us Toshiro," Ichigo grinned.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Toshiro stalked by Ichigo, annoyance on his face. "Let's go." He flash stepped towards Sokyoku Hill. The group was behind him, Orihime was carried by Rangiku.

Toshiro looked around at the curious shinigami's who were looking at the clouds.

Kenpachi showed up next to Toshiro, "So, what do you think this thing is? I hope what ever it is, is a worthy enough opponent for me!"

Yachiru giggled, "Well, what ever it is, Kenny will defeat it!"

"Not if I get to it first!" Ichigo passed Kenpachi.

Kenpachi grinned, "This is gonna be fun."

The group got closer to Sokyoku Hill.

"There's so much spiritual pressure!" Rangiku stated.

Toshiro stopped. He stood in the air and examined the scene. Lightning was emitting from every area of the black cloud. The lightning wasn't normal though. It was purple and brown.

"What is going on up there…"

Kenpachi and Ichigo stopped as well. The spiritual pressure was rising uncontrollably.

"Sokyoku Hill's going to explode!" Toshiro yelled for everyone to hear.

Rangiku stopped and gasped. The lightning was forming a type of bubble.

The soul reapers took a step back when the bubble exploded. The sky suddenly became clear.

"What's falling from the sky?" Renji scratched his head.

Two figures were falling towards the ground. One was much larger than the other, "I don't' know…"

* * *

**Yuki: A CLIFF HANGER!?!?!?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Yuki: Why?!**

**Me:*evil grin* Because I love annoying you ^_^ and it's pay back for you drawing snow flakes on my face!**

**Toshiro: I'm back with the food.**

**Me: *Squee!* I LoVe YoU! *faints again***

**Toshiro: ... Wow that was blunt**

**Yuki: Yeah.. WEll review and tell Light what you think. I promise she won't pass out on you like she does with Toshiro**

**Toshirto: Captain Hitsugaya**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: WEEE!!!**

**Toshiro: *whispers* is she ok? **

**Yuki: I have no clue. She just started to spin in circles like a maniac.**

**Toshiro: Oh... Want some pie?**

**Yuki: I'd rather have some watermelon... .**

**Toshiro: My melons *grabs watermelons and runs away***

**ME: Where'd Toshiro go??? and where's my watermelon i asked for?**

* * *

Yuki opened her eyes. She felt a fast breeze all around her. She flipped over in the air and realized she was falling. Out of instinct, she screamed.

"Shut up!" a huge, furry hand reached out at her.

The girl put out her right hand, "Hadou thirty-three: Soukatsui!" a blue ball of spiritual pressure shot from her hand and made contact with the gorillas hand.

"Ow! Why you little brat!" the oversized mammal took its fist and slammed it into Yuki.

She went flying into the ground. The impact made her breath leave her lungs. She laid on the ground for a couple seconds and then jumped up. Pain surged through her left leg. She looked down and saw that her kimono had been ripped apart at the bottom. Her leg was bleeding. She sighed and then realized something; she had dropped the Ouin. She looked around and saw a small object that flashed in the light. Yuki flash stepped towards it when the gorilla collided into the ground. Earth was ripped up and thrown all over. Yuki was taken off guard by the suddenness of the impact that she went flying into the air. She regained herself and flipped. A rock grazed her face and warmth gushed out of a fresh wound. Her eyes narrowed.

The gorilla rubbed his head as he sat up, "Gah!" he saw the girl running towards him. He grinned, "Vent d'une tornade!" he howled.

A sudden wind picked up. It rammed into Yuki and made her spin in circles at a high speed. Her stomach turned, but she held the vomit firmly in her mouth. She squirmed a bit, "Hadou sixty-three: Raikouhou!"

The tornado vanished as Yuki fell back to the earth. She landed on her feet. She glared at the beast, "Looks like I'll have to play dirty." She crossed her arms so that her hands were in her kimono's opposite sleeves. She then pulled them out, swiftly, revealing a white fan. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this…" she sighed.

The gorilla started laughing, "What do you think a fan will do to me, little one?" he reached behind his back and pulled out a kanabo with sharp spikes. He laughed hysterically at his own thoughts.

Yuki grinned, "What fan?"

The monkey stopped laughing and he looked at her. The girl had her weapon in front of her face. It looked like a normal fan, and then she flared it out. The sheath fell to the ground; four ninja stars were in her right hand.

"I thought royalty weren't allowed to carry around weapons," the primate remarked.

Yuki put on a straight face, "I'm not an ordinary princess."

"Good." The monkey grinned, then yelled as he swung his kanabo.

Yuki dodged it easily. She huffed. _A big weapon means bigger swings and more time to get it back to the original position. I should be able to find an opening and see if my __Yukihyou__ has any affect on him._

She threw her stars and yelled, "Bite him with a thousand frost bites, Yukihyou!" the four stars suddenly multiplied into a thousand, frost covered stars.

The gorilla gasped and then yelled as they dug into his flesh.

* * *

Toshiro gasped at the spiritual pressure that was being emitted from Sokyoku Hill. It was almost as powerful as his when he released it during hard battles.

"I feel… weak…" Orihime passed out and started falling to the ground.

"Orihime!" Rangiku shunoped and caught her friend.

Ichigo looked at her, "Rangiku, take Orihime back to the barracks, I don't want her getting hurt from the high amount of spiritual pressure."  
She nodded and left the area.

Kenpachi stood there, speechless.

"Kenny, are you ok?" Yachiru poked him.

He looked at her, "Yeah kid, I'm ok… it's just that this isn't my battle to fight. I'll have to wait for one of them to win!" I hope it's the big guy. He seems worthy."

Renji slapped his forehead, "Shouldn't we still go and capture them? They're not supposed to be here!"

Toshiro nodded, "Rukia, go get Head Captain Yamamoto. We need to know what we should do with them after we capture them."

Rukia nodded and flash stepped away.

"Renji, go get Byakuya. We may need him."

Renji nodded, "Ok." He left the area.

Toshiro, Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Yachiru all stared at the scene in front of them.

"Well, are we going to go after those two fighting idiots or not?" Ichigo was impatient. He wanted some action, but not with Kenpachi.

"Yes, let's go," Toshiro said.

The four of them were about to flash step when the atmosphere suddenly got really cold.

"Toshiro! Why'd you make the air cold?!" Ichigo demanded.

Toshiro stood there, "I didn't do anything, and it's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Listen!" Yachiru said as she pointed to the hill.

They could faintly make out the words Yukihyou.

"White Leopard…" Toshiro soaked in the information.

"It's someone with an ice power, I take it," Kenpachi rubbed his chin.

Ichigo gawked, "What's up with all these ice people!" Toshiro glared at him. "Um… no offense Toshiro."

The tenth captain shook his head, "You're pathetic." He started flash stepping to Sokyoku Hill. Ichigo and Kenpachi fallowed close behind.

* * *

Yamamoto froze as he was about to take a bite from his dinner roll. He felt a disturbance of spiritual pressure out side. He placed the roll on the plate in front of him and got up. He grunted as he got to the window. There, he saw something he never wanted to see again; lightning and strong spiritual pressure. What was it that was coming? He turned and right as he did he felt a presence in the Seireitei that he thought he'd never feel again. His eyes widened. _It can't be…_ he looked back out the window and saw two figures. They were now in battle. One was quite large and the other one he could barely see. He knew, though, what he had to do.

The head captain grabbed his staff and headed to his door. His hand was on the knob when a knock came. He opened the door.

"Head Captain Yamamoto," Rukia was on her knees, showing respect to the Captain, "Captain Hitsugaya sent me to tell you that we have invaders in the Seireitei. He wants-"

"Rukia, please stop. I know we have invaders… but only one is harmful to us. We must go." He passed the shocked Rukia and started flash stepping to Sokyoku Hill. Rukia fallowed behind him.

* * *

"Crap!" Yuki had called back her Yukihyou. It had cut the beast, but not enough for a fatal wound.

The gorilla removed his hand from his bloodied shoulder, "You little demon! You'll pay for that!" he help up his weapon and swung it again, but his swinging this time was different. He was twirling it around like a rattle.

_What the…_

A wind suddenly overwhelmed Yuki. It blew her off of the ground and actually carried her to the over sized primate. She started squirming, but the wind was acting like a restraint.

The gorilla grabbed her and squeezed her a bit. She screamed as she felt her bones being crushed. The gorilla laughed as he then threw her back to the ground like a rag doll.

Yuki crashed into the ground. Her whole body ached from being crushed. She could feel that her left shoulder was disconnected from its socket and she could also feel some broken ribs, she didn't care though. She had to get the Ouin.

The monkey laughed and turned around, thinking that his opponent was dead. Her spiritual pressure had disappeared completely, indicating death. The gorilla grinned and picked up the Ouin, "Now, to get back to the Royal Palace…"

Yuki silently picked up her Yukihyou, which was back in its sheath form, and shunoped to her enemy, "Claw your enemies, Shiroi Yukihyou!" her fan like weapon transformed into a brilliant white urumi. She jumped into the air and flicked Yukihyou like a whip.

The gorilla was stunned to find out his enemy was still alive. He turned around and was going to blast another tornado at her, but howled in pain instead. The frozen, steal threads of Yuki's weapon penetrated the primate's skin, deep. He raised his furry hand to his face and shrieked in agony.

Yuki stole the time she was given and landed on the gorilla for half a second, then she shunoped to the Ouin. She picked up the metal artifact and turned back to her enemy who was now furious.

"How dare you!" he raised both hands and yelled, "Vent d'une tornade!" twin tornados erupted out of thin air. Yuki gasped, but stood her ground. She had to protect the Ouin from falling into the wrong hands.

"Claw your enemies!" She lunged at the gorilla and whipped her urumi. It sliced through both tornados and destroyed them. The gorilla became even angrier. He pointed his kanabo at her and twirled it around. Yuki's eyes grew, and then narrowed; she saw the wind twirl and saw it come at her. She leaped out of the way.

"How can you avoid it!" the primate growled. He shot another blow at her, but she jumped out of the way for that one as well.

Yuki gasped for air, her leg surged with pain. _How long can I keep this up?_ She dodged another air attack and landed on her leg wrong. She screamed in pain as she collapsed to the ground. Her bone stuck out of her left leg. White blood was gushing out of her wound. She had to end this, now.

A gust of wind wrapped around her body, choking her. She gasped for air as it restrained her and forced her to drop her Shiroi Hyou. She could do without her weapon; all she needed was her body. She clung to the Ouin though, and fought the wind. The same hand grasped her body and squeezed her harder than before, "No one cuts me and gets away with it!"

Yuki could feel her bones breaking beneath her skin. She gasped for air and felt a strong spiritual pressure.

Suddenly a fireball hit the primate. He yelped and looked at the direction of where it came.

An old man was standing on Sokyoku Hill, "Release her, now." He was determined.

The gorilla grinned, again. "Another doll to destroy, how fun! Vent d'une tornade!" a wind went after the head captain. He just stood there. He put out one hand and emitted a huge amount of spiritual pressure that sliced right through the tornados.

Yuki watched what had happened and gasped. _It… it can't be, can it?_ She looked at the eyes of the old gentleman and he looked right into hers. _It is!_

Toshiro stopped next to Yamamoto, "What was that thing that you just stopped?"

"A wind vortex," Yamamoto stated, "Release the girl, or else prepare for death."

The gorilla started laughing again, "Don't patronize me old man!" the gorilla's face furrowed, "You're still alive? What are you saying!" he shook Yuki.

Yuki growled. She started glowing purple as her spiritual pressure rose dramatically.

"What?!" The gorilla squeezed her, in hopes to make her stop, but it didn't work.

"NO! Stop!" Yamamoto put up a hand and was about ready to release another fire ball when the air froze. Everything was silent.

Toshiro strained his ears.

"Touketsu Shi no Seppun."

The tenth captain stared at the girl in the gorilla's hand and saw her kiss the monkey's hand.

"What are you doing to me you-" the primate cut off.

Yuki grinned, "Now you have my curse."

The gorilla burst into a trillion little snow flakes. Yuki started falling towards the ground. The Ouin slipped from her grasp as she lost her feeling in her body. A figure appeared under Yuki and caught her. He was warm, but firm. A clanking sound came after she was caught.

The old man looked at her, "Yuki…"

"Great… granddaddy…" Yuki's eyes clouded over as she passed out.

The group was silent. Rukia gasped slightly at the whispered words she heard. Kenpachi grunted and rubbed his chin while Yachiru's eyes widened.

Ichigo rubbed his head, "Did she just say great granddaddy?"

"Captain Hitsugaya, I want you to take Yu- this girl to Captain Unohana. She is to get medical aid, fast." Yamamoto said while he stood up. The girl hung limply in his arms. "Also," the head captain looked Toshiro in the eyes, "You must cover her in ice after she gets examined, Captain Hitsugaya."

The group gasped. Ichigo blurted, "Are you crazy!? That'll give her hypothermia or kill her!"

"No, it won't Ichigo Kurosaki. Now, take her Captain Hitsugaya. Do as I told you. Captain Zaraki and Rukia, please have this place cleaned up as soon as possible." The captain looked at the ground and saw a small figure glisten in the light. He placed Yuki into Toshiro's arms and he picked up the object. Everyone looked at it.

Toshiro gasped as he recognized the entity, "The Ouin."

Yamamoto glanced over at the group, "Get going and do what I told you."

"Yes sir!" The group split, Rukia dragged Ichigo along with her as she went to clean up some of the debris that had traveled with Yuki and the Beast.

The old captain looked at the Ouin, "Yuki… what has happened at home?" a tear splashed his arm as he shunoped to Captain Kurotsuchi's quarters. _The Ouin must be kept safe… Captain Kurotsuchi, please have a safe haven for it somewhere in the Seirete._

* * *

**Toshiro: Wow, she hasn't fainted yet. *glances at Me***

**Yuki: Don't jinx her.**

**Toshiro: Would I do such a horrible thing? *Grins***

**Yuki: Yes you would.**

**Me: Toshiro?**

**Toshiro: Yes?**

**Me: AAHH! *passes out from excitement***

**Toshiro:....**

**Yuki: Told ya.**

**Thanks for reading!!! please review ^_^ i love you all**

****and sorry for the confusion! I didn't realize half of this chapter was missing until now *Sweatdrop*heh...****


	3. Chapter 3

*****Light changed the name of the FF to Frozen Kiss because it sounds more inviting than Frozen Kiss of Death*****

**Me: Holy APPLES!!!! *falls to ground***

**Yuki: Took you long enough! geesh!**

**Me: *glare* I know it took forever to update, but I've been busy ok!**

**Toshiro: What is there to do other than typing up a fanfiction? **

**Yuki: Yeah, you just abandoned me for the longest time and now you're back. *huff***

**Me: Well, I did have school. You try to do calculus homework! and American Government! those two classes suck. Not to mention I also have a job babysitting my two nieces.**

**Yuki: I'd be scared to be babysat by you.**

**Me: What!? Why?**

**Yuki:... I have my reasons**

* * *

Toshiro held the beat up girl in his arms as he made his way to the fourth squad barracks. _That last move of hers, frozen kiss of death… what did she mean by 'you now have my curse'?. _He shunoped past some shocked shinigami's as he neared the hospital. He glanced down at the small figured girl. White fluids dripped from her wounds. His eyes grew as he realized it was her blood. The Captain slowed down and burst through the front doors of the hospital, "Captain Unohana!" He rushed past some of her subordinates towards her office. _Please be there…_ He rounded the corner and jerked to a stop.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Isane looked puzzled at the sight of the tenth division Captain holding a small female with long, light purple hair.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, this girl needs immediate medical attention, as directed by Head Captain Yamamoto."

Isane's eyes grew, "Yes, of course, this way." She led Toshiro to a room. "Set her there," Isane pointed to a bed that looked more like a metal table. She then headed towards a phone. She pushed a button, "Captain Unohana, you are needed in operation room three immediately." Isane then hurried over to some cupboards and started taking out strange utensils and was getting a heart monitor ready.

Toshiro placed the girl on the table and moved some of her long hair out of her face. White liquid still seeped out of her wounds. He became concerned.

The door opened and Captain Unohana hurried into the room, "What's the case Isane? Hello Captain," she passed Toshiro with a smile.

Isane pushed a heart monitor over to the table, "I apologize Captain, but I'm not quite sure."

"The girl has a disconnected shoulder blade, multiple cuts all over her body, a severely broken left leg, and also what felt like broken ribs when I was carrying her," Toshiro gave the results.

"I see," Unohana looked at the girl then cocked her head. "What is this white liquid on her?" she took a finger and placed it on the substance.

Isane hooked the heart monitor onto the girl and started feeling her ribs and shoulder.

Toshiro cleared his throat and looked even more concerned than he did before, "I'm not sure, I may be mistaken, but I think it's her… blood."

Unohana gasped, "No… it can't be."

"Captain?" Isane stopped doing what she was doing and looked at Unohana.

"Isane, finish hooking the monitors up, I must operate immediately on her broken bones."

"Captain, there's one more thing," Toshiro stepped out of the way of Isane, "Head Captain told me that after you mend her, I must incase her in ice."

Unohana froze, "Yes, Captain Hitsugaya, I know. Please step into the hall while I fix Yu… the girl's bones in place."

Toshiro cocked his head, but nodded and headed to the door.

"Oh, and Captain?" Unohana turned to him, "Is Miss Orihime Inoue still here?"

Toshiro stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Yes, but I believe she passed out from the immense amount of spiritual pressure that was released. Rangiku took her to my squad barracks; I'll look to see if she's awake."

"Please do that for me, and if she is awake, bring her to me. She can possibly speed up the process of the bone placement."

Toshiro nodded and shunoped away. He sped down the corridor of the hospital and out the doors. He ignored the shinigami's who were asking one another what had happened at Sokyoku Hill. The air breezed past him and made his hair fly all over as he neared his squad barracks. _By the way Captain Unohana looked at that girl, she seems to know her. She almost revealed her name. I wonder why she stopped herself…_ He saw some of his subordinates leave the quarters in a rush to help clean up the debris that was on Sokyoku Hill.

_Hmm… Rangiku must have received news of what happened from Rukia or Ichigo._ Toshiro passed a group of subordinates who were drinking tea. He turned a corner and felt his lieutenant's spiritual pressure at her barrack. Toshiro stopped at the door and knocked. "Rangiku, it's me, I'm coming in." he opened the door and found Orihime sitting up and Rangiku handing her some freshly made tea. Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji were standing near Orihime.

"Toshiro, how's the girl?" Ichigo asked as the Captain walked into the room.

Toshiro glared at Ichigo but replied, "Captain Unohana has to mend the girl's bones. She actually asked me to see if Orihime is awake." Toshiro turned to Orihime, "I apologize for asking this, since you just only gained consciousness, but Captain Unohana needs your assistance in mending the girl's bones so I can incase her in ice as Head Captain instructed me to do."

"I'll do it. It's just, I need someone to take me there. I get lost easily here," she blushed a bit from embarrassment.

Rukia chuckled, "Don't worry Orihime, I still get lost at times and I've been here much longer than you."

Orihime smiled, "Thanks."

"I'll take you to the hospital Orihime. I have to go back there any way," Toshiro turned and headed to the door.

"Ok," She got up and stretched a bit, "Let's go."

Ichigo got up, "I'm going too. I want to know more about this girl."

"Ichigo, she's unconscious. She won't be awake for a while. However, Captain Unohana did seem to know a bit about this mystery girl. But you must wait until the Captain is done mending her," Toshiro stated. "You can carry Miss Inoue. Now let's go." He shunoped away.

Ichigo sighed, "Come on Orihime, let's go." Orihime wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he shunoped after the Captain.

"He's gotten a lot faster since his growth spurt," Orihime stated.

Ichigo shrugged, "He's still kind of slow though, but he has gotten a lot faster. I think it's because he has longer legs now." He chuckled.

"Yes, probably," Orihime gripped Ichigo's shoulders as they rounded a corner. They were near the hospital already.

Ichigo looked around, "Where'd Toshiro go?"

"I think he's already in the hospital," Orihime said.

"Heh, figures." Ichigo slowed down and stopped in front of the doors. They opened and an annoyed Captain hurried them in the building.

"What took you so long?" Toshiro grumbled as he led the way to operation room three.

Ichigo growled, "You try carrying someone while flash stepping, it's hard."

"It's not that hard," Toshiro remarked, "I had to carry that girl here, remember?"

Orihime butted into the starting argument, "What room did you say she was in again?"

"Operation room three," Toshiro sighed to calm himself. "Here," the Captain stopped in front of a closed door. He knocked, "Captain Unohana, Miss Inoue was awake and she's here."

The door opened and a worried looking Unohana appeared, "Please, hurry. She's lost a lot of her blood." She looked down at the white substance that was all over her.

"Ok!" Orihime got serious as she went into the room. Unohana shut the door as Orihime said, "Soten Kisshun, I reject."

Toshiro and Ichigo stood outside of the room in silence for a few minutes. Then Ichigo asked, "So what did Captain Unohana say that made you think she knows that girl?"

Toshiro looked Ichigo in the eye, "When I brought her in, Lieutenant Isane started preparing a heart monitor and some other things for the operation. When Captain Unohana walked into the room she didn't say anything about the girl as if she knew her. She just asked for a description of what was wrong with her. Lieutenant Isane was too busy trying to prepare everything that she neglected to check the damage done, so I gave a brief summary of what I thought was wrong. So far I've been correct. However, when the Captain saw that white liquid that was coming out of the girl's wounds, she stopped doing what she was doing and said 'No… it can't be.' Then she started giving her Lieutenant instructions and said she had to get the girl's bones in place. I informed her of my instructions from the Head Captain about incasing her in ice, and somehow, Unohana already knew that." The Captain left out the part about the name.

Ichigo scratched his head, "Interesting. I wonder if this girl was here sometime in the past."

Toshiro shook his head, "Not that I remember. By her height, she appears younger than me. And I've been in the Soul Society for a while now. Granted, not as long as the other Captains, but long enough to know this girl has never been here while I've been Captain of the tenth division."

"I see, but… what if this girl was here when she was younger? Before you became a soul reaper? Do you think that's possible?" Ichigo stared intently at the white haired boy.

Toshiro thought this over. _When I entered the Academy, I was young. I most likely would have known if a female with this much spiritual pressure visited then. But… what if she was already capable of hiding her __reiatsu…_

The door opened and Orihime walked out. Unohana poked her head around the corner, "Captain, if you please?" She invited him into the room.

Toshiro walked through the door way and up to the table. The girl's left leg was still bleeding her strange, white blood but her bone was no longer sticking out.

"Her bones are healed and I was hoping Miss Inoue's abilities would possibly heal… the girl, but her powers were of no avail to her open wounds. Her bones were healed, but her cuts need your assistance Captain."

Toshiro nodded and he pulled out his zanpaktou. He aimed it slightly at the girl and sighed, "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru." The familiar ice dragon bursted from Toshiro's blade and crushed into the girl, covering her in ice.

Unohana smiled slightly, "That should be good." She turned to walk away from the sudden coldness of the room.

"Captain Unohana?" Toshrio stared at the girl.

Unohana turned, "Yes?"

"What is her name?"

Unohana looked at Toshiro, then at the girl, "Isane, will you go check on Miss Tina for me and see if she needs anything?"

"Yes Captain," Isane dried her hands and left the room, almost running into Ichigo in the process. The door shut behind her.

"I knew you were going to aske me that," Unohana sighed.

Toshiro nodded, "I could tell from your tone of voice and the way you stared at her that you know her. Not to mention you almost slipped out a name."

Unohana nodded, "Yes, I do know her. A few of us Captains know who she is." She turned and checked some readings from during the surgery.

"May I ask how you know her?" Toshiro finally looked at Unohana. She seemed concerned.

The fourth division Captain sighed, "I cannot avoid not telling you, as it seems she will be here for a few days. Her name is Yukiko Toshada."

Toshiro cocked his head, "Toshada?"

Unohana nodded, "Yes, Toshada." Unohana shut her eyes.

"Why does that last name sound so significant?" Toshiro furrowed his brows, trying to figure it all out.

"She's our princess. She is the soul king's daughter." Unohana looked Toshiro in the eyes

The boy was shocked by that information, "The princess? How did she get here?"

"By the sounds of it, the Ouin brought her here. She had some wounds on her that are days old. There's trouble at the Royal Palace. I just wonder what happened…" Unohana had concern on her face as she looked at Yuki.

Toshiro let out a breath, "So how is it you know her already? I've heard that no one's ever met a royal family member."

Unohana smiled at that, "She actually came here when she was younger. Much younger. Just about a year before you entered the Academy I believe is when she visited, or more like ran away."

Toshiro turned back to Yuki, "She ran away from the Royal Palace?"

"Yes, she did. She is a year younger than you, so take the age you were a year before you entered the Academy minus one. That's how old she was when she came here."

"Wow," Toshiro raised his brows.

"She was never allowed to leave the castle she told me. She always had training, training, training. She was a bright little thing, always smiling. Except when she talked about her home. She was here for a few days when her parents finally contacted Head Captain Yammamoto, who happens to be Yuki's great grandfather."

Toshiro nodded, "Yes, I faintly heard her call him great grandaddy before she passed out. I was too shocked at that information that I didn't hear Head Captain say her name."

There was a brief silence between the two captains. Unohana sighed, and then smiled her warm smile, "She'll be ok now. I assure you. Will you report that to the Head Captain for me?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you for the information Captain Unohana," Toshiro nodded at her as she said it was her pleasure. "Oh, and the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, is in the hall. He wants information about her as well." He eyed Unohana.

She sighed again, "I will just tell him that she's an old friend of some of us Captains and that her name is Yuki."

"That sounds like a plan. We can't let this information get out; that the princess of the royal family is here in the Soul Society." Toshiro then turned and opened the door, "Good day Captain." He shunoped away from a startled Ichigo.

* * *

**Toshiro: That wasn't a bad chapter Light, good job.**

**Me: Thanks! *secretly sqees on the inside***

**Yuki: You just squeed didn't you.**

**Me: No! **

**Yuki: Yeah... righht.**

**Toshiro: You squee a lot you know? **

**Me: I did not squee!**

**Yuki:*rolls eyes***

**Me: Well, any way, **Please review! I would love to get some of your opinions on the story =]**


End file.
